


Tony & Peter v.s. The world

by Smolbluefangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Epilepsy, M/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolbluefangirl/pseuds/Smolbluefangirl
Summary: 20 + (I may add more) angst prompt fills!They all follow the same storyline so please read them in order((MINOR CHARACTER DEATH IM SORRY))Also I’m projecting onto my muse so peter has epilepsy





	1. “Can you please come and get me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next ones will be longer. This is very light angst, so be prepared for much worse my guys gals and nonbinary pals!   
> -Tea

Today was supposed to be a good day, but Peter, he didn’t have good days. It was just Parker luck, why was he surprised? In his defense, it was like flash had gone out of his way to make Peter feel terrible, from the second they entered the school.  
Peter was laying on his arms on the lunch table when flash found them. MJ was immediately on the defense, glaring at the kid approaching their table. She knew Peter had been out late with Tony, doing superhero stuff. He needed as much sleep as he could get, without any assholes bothering him. Ned moved closer to his friend, sighing at the sight of Flash. “Don’t bother sitting here, go harass someone else”, MJ hissed at him.  
Flash simply smirked, dropping his books on the table. Peter’s head shot up off the table,as he rubbed his eyes. Unsurprised to see flash sneering at him. “Morning Penis Parker, stay up to late playing pretend about Tony Stark”. He sat down at the table,making himself right at home. If looks could kill, MJ would have been in jail for manslaughter then and there. “No Peter was at his internship, where were you Flash, kissing up to your daddy and wishing Tony Stark knew you existed”, she hissed. The boy rolled his eyes, and ignored her.   
Peter sighed, putting his head back down. Flash had already dumped water on him, shut his locker on his hand, and shoved him to the ground. “Just leave me alone, I’m not in the mood”. Flash laughed, and shook his head. “Not until you admit that you’re a liar parker”. Peter rolled his eyes, his face hidden in his arms. If only that annoying prick knew, Peter had probably saved his ass at one point or another. “I would love to, but I’m not lying, go away”. Peter normally wouldn’t have said anything but god he was so tired. “You’re just mad because your stupid car doesn’t impress anyone anymore and people care about how I feel now!”  
Before he could say another thing Peter was shoved out of his seat. He hit the ground with a hard thud, his head bouncing off the floor. “You’re nothing Parker,at least I have a family, a dad”. He glared at the boy on the ground. “All you have is a stupid lie and your weird aunt!” He laughed bitterly, as Peter got up off the floor and bolted out of the lunchroom, then completely out of the school.  
-  
Peter didn’t slow down until he stopped recognizing his surroundings, and he dropped onto an old bench. He was out of breath, tears streaming down his face. He whipped his head around, trying to make out where he was. No such luck, he was completely lost. Peter pushed himself off the bench, and shuffled down an empty alleyway.   
He yanked his mask out of his bag, and pulled it on. “K-karen, you here?”   
“Yes Peter, I’m here, are you alright, you seem to be in distress.” He felt his eyes well up again. “K-karen, call Tony”. His AI didn’t respond, but a ringing video popped up in front of his eyes. He closed his eyes, leaning against a wall, praying for Tony answer.   
“Heyo kid, what’s, woah whats wrong Peter,” Tony sounded worried. Peter sniffled in response, and shook his head. “Hey Pete, talk to me, why aren’t you at school”. Karen began speaking, however. “Peter is experiencing elevated breathing levels, and he’s crying”. Her voice softened as much as an AI could, “I’ve sent you his location”.   
“Tony, can you please come and get me?”  
-  
Peter wasn’t sure how long he sat there before he heard footsteps coming towards him. “Tony, he’s right here”, Caps voice called out. The boy soon felt arms around him, and his mask was gently pulled from his face. “Hey kid, you’re shivering, no coat?”   
Peter shook his head and hid his face in tony’s shoulder, “Left it at school”. Tony sighed, lifting Peter into his arms and taking him to the car. “Hey Cap, can I borrow your jacket.” Soon Peter was covered in a heavy jacket that smelled like a thrift store his aunt used to take him to. “T-thank you.” Steve laughed, patting Peter’s back, “Polite even when freezing”. Tony rolled his eyes at the other man.  
“M’tired,” Peter mumbled, still in Tony’s arms. “Take a nap, we’ll get you home safe”. He wrapped his arm around Tony, and let himself drift off.   
-  
When Peter woke up, he was lying on his couch, covered in a heavy quilt. His aunt and Tony were standing in the kitchen, talking softly. He shifted and realized that there was also a heating pad under him. He must have been freezing. May’s head turned when she heard the blankets shift. “Morning buddy, how are you feeling?” She walked over to him, followed by Tony. Peter frowned, “Ready to get yelled at”. May shook her head, “Ned, explained what happened.” Peter went to talk and she stopped him. “It’s alright, get some more sleep, we’ll talk later”. Peter fell back asleep to the sound of the adults talking.0


	2. An update

Hello guys! This is a quick update. I had recently just got kicked out of the house, moved into an abusive house, and I am finally out of there. I am now in the state of mind and place to return to writing!! I hope you guys haven’t given up on me because I’m back. Please strap in and prepare for more content!   
I love you all! Feel free to reach out to me any of the following places   
Twitter: teaneedscoffe (yes misspelled )  
Insta: thatfinstanameistaken or skinnyjokes   
(SKINNY JOKE IS A MEME PAGE THAT CAN EASILY TRIGGER EDS AND MENTAL ILLNESSES TREAD CAREFULLY PLEASE)   
I missed you guys and I’m so happy to return!


	3. I’m at the hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loss can defeat you, but it can also make you the strongest you’ve ever been. Tony, he’s been strong his whole life and refuses to fail now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m really sorry but I killed off a character. I know the fandom isn’t super fond of this one being killed off but (!!) I have another happy story where I DONT KILL ANYONE AYYE  
> BUT ANYWAY  
> Triggers: Swearing, character death, hospitals, talk of foster care

It was a call Tony never expected to get. He was sitting in his lab, making updates on his suit when his AI came online. “Mr. Stark, I am aware you asked me to block all calls, but Mr. Parker has called you four times in the past four minutes”. Tony looked up at the screen in front of him, setting his pen down on the table. “Shit, ok call him back”. There was one ring and Peter picked up, “T-tony, I need you now”. The boys voice was wavering, and quiet. Tony was already getting into one of his suits, his heart rate jumping high enough for F.R.I.D.A.Y to pop a warning up in Tony’s sight. “Ok Pete, what’s going on, where are you?”   
A few sniffles were all Tony got for a second, then Peters voice came through the suits speakers. “Mercy hospital, please hurry”. Tony was seconds away, “what room Peter?” There was a pause, and Peter began sobbing, “T-there isn’t one”. Tony landed, exiting the suit and running in.   
“Parker, where is he,” he asked sternly. The receptionist stuttered, “Y-you’re Mr. Stark”. He slammed his fist on the desk, “Yes I am where the fuck is he”. She quickly type the name into her computer. “Bottom floor, follow the black lines”. He ran to the elevators, willing them to move faster. When he reached the floor he was looking for his heart sank into his stomach. There was one sign in black, and it wasn’t pretty. He ran along the lines, almost slamming into Peter who was curled in a ball, on the floor.   
Tony dropped to his knees, pulling the spider-kid into his arms. He knew exactly why they were there, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak about  
-  
They sat there for what felt like hours, Peter sobbing into Tony’s chest. Tony was numb, but he held the small boy to his chest, like a lifeboat keeping him together. Finally, a doctor approached them both, her face soft but understanding. She didn’t expect Tony to stand, instead she knelt next to them both, laying a hospital blanket on top of Peter. “Mr. Stark, I am sincerely sorry for your loss, and I hate to push the process, but May left a will behind and we have to get through it before social services starts crawling in here”.   
Tony nodded, holding Peter closer to him. The kid was long asleep, but he looked so tired and sad. “You have a visitor, can I let Mr. Rodgers in, and then we’ll meet in my office”. Another nod from Tony and she stood up and headed down the hallway. A minute later, Steve was knelt down, holding Tony and Peter, the way only someone who loved them both could. “She’s gone Steve, she’s actually gone.” The man nodded, gently pulling Tony to his feet, and taking Peters weight. “I know Tony, but I need you to focus, they want to take Peter”. Of course they did, they wanted to give him to New York, but that wasn’t fucking happening. “Are my lawyers here?” Steve nodded, and was given Peters full weight as Tony fixed his clothes and put on a stern face. “This is my boy, all be damned if this city touches him”.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t forget, I love comments and kudos! The fuel content creators like me and all the others on this website.   
> LARB YOU ALL


End file.
